I Don't Want to Forget You
by grey.fog
Summary: Blaise meets a fortune teller at one of Pansy's parties and they hit it off, but Gideon's a muggle isn't he? But why does he seem so familiar? And will his fortune come true? Blaise/Harry Slash done for 24 hour romance challenge.


Note: Oh My Gosh what an undertaking! I got my prompts for the 24 hour Romantic challenge by Thantos Angelos Girl – and this just popped into my head, and I had to write it. It starts off pretty romantic, then kind of sad, then ends in love so I guess it fits the challenge? My prompts were fire, grace, and "I won't let you forget me." all of which have been bolded when I used them.

BEFORE YOU START READING: Gideon is not an OC. Had to say that front up lol. All will be revealed.. since it's a one shot you could just as easily scroll down to the bottom, but it's pretty evident by the pairing.. haha.

I spent the first hour writing out an outline of sorts, and then 4 hours actually typing out the story Saturday, and about 3.5 hours on Sunday. If there are grammatical/spelling hours I apologize. I started really feeling the clock on Sunday so I was type-type-type hurry-hurry-hurry.

Might be some plot holes..this probably could have been a much longer fic, I'll fix them later. :( Puh-lease let me know what you thought of it! Thanks! Blaise OCCness ahead! But I blame his willingness to date a 'muggle' on the fact the war is over. Yeah.. read on!

**Title: I Don't Want to Forget You**

Blaise wasn't usually one for parties, but he'd found out from a certain friend that he was beginning to be labeled as anti-social. And Blaise hated to be labeled.. as _anything_. Of course now that he thought more deeply about it, he figured Pansy must have known that, and being the Slytherin she was had worked it to her advantage to get him here.

Here. At her party. Having a miserable time. He leaned against one of the pillars, watching the people around him. Some were dancing, some were eating, some were socializing, and others were making idiots of themselves doing all three. Dark brown eyes caught on a woman dressed in a set of dark blue robes making her way toward him.

"Are you going to stand here all night, Blaise?" came the exasperated question by his hostess.

"Well no, Pansy. I plan on leaving before the night is out." She sighed at that as if she were suffering for his lack of manners.

"Before you go, I have someone I think you should meet." She said, resting her hand on his arm in what would seemingly be an innocent manner.

Blaise knew better. That small grip meant he wouldn't make it out of the ball room, let alone the manor, without doing exactly as she wanted. And he knew what she wanted.

She wanted to set him up. Ever since Draco had married Astoria (a matchmaking she took full credit for, even though she'd actually literally chased Draco into the younger Greengrass girl's arms) she'd been on a mission to get him, if not in a steady relationship, married. First it had started with inviting him for tea, where there just so happened to be very eligible witches, then when she'd found out his tastes ran the other way, there were eligible wizards. None of which ever worked out.

The look he gave her must have said it all, because she laughed.

"Oh Blaise, you're so precious." If she pinched his cheeks, he was going to kill her. "He's not that type of someone. No. He's part of the entertainment tonight."

"You hired a stripper?"

Pansy looked like she was going to go into another fit of laughter, but decorum decreed she only smile in amusement. "Did you wish for one? You should have said something. No, a fortune teller. A muggle one! Millicent had one at her party last summer, and oh! It was so funny! Come along now."

Blaise told himself firmly, that he _let _himself be dragged to the doors.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Pansy led him to a room that already had a small line of people standing in front of it. But Pansy assured him that one of the perks of hosting the party, is that she had the authority to bypass it. With that, she all but shoved him in the room and shut the door behind him.

Blaise wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Perhaps something like the divination classroom at Hogwarts with a table covered with red velvet, a crystal ball, and a ridiculously dressed and mannered person sitting behind it.

There was none of that. Well, there was a desk, but there was no tacky fabric covering it, and the man sitting behind it certainly didn't look as crazy as Trelawney had.

In fact.. he made Blaise's mouth water and his throat dry up all at the same time. Dark red hair streaked through with discrete golden highlights made him think of **fire**, and he wanted to run his hands through it to see if it burnt his fingertips. Blue-green eyes that were more green than blue crinkled at the corners in a welcoming smile that also made the other's lips_, oh those lips_, curve upward.

It took him a moment to realize that the fortune teller had spoken.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked as he crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite.

The man laughed. It sounded beautiful. "I said, 'Please take a seat.'" He answered, and put his hand out, " I'm Gideon Charlus."

Blaise grinned and instead of shaking the other's hand, pulled it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles before letting go. "Blaise Zabini."

His grin grew a little wider at the faint pink color that spread across the other's cheeks as Gideon ducked his head in an adorably shy fashion. It was that motion though that made a flicker of recognition ignite. Blaise looked a little closer, scrutinizing him. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But certainly he would have remembered meeting Gideon.

"So Gideon, tell me my future."

Gideon seemed to give himself a mental shake and then with a hesitant action, put his hands out palm up in a 'give me your hands' gesture. Oh. So he was going to use palmistry than. Blaise had wondered with the lack of crystal ball or tea cups.

He placed his hands in Gideon's, and found that he liked the way his skin looked against the other's. Which made him think of a lot of other places he'd like to see skin on skin. Blaise raised his gaze to the other's face who now had an earnest expression of concentration as he leaned over their hands. Eventually, he gently turned one of his hands over, taking Blaise's with it and setting it on the desk top, and began gently running his fingers over the palm that was left facing upward. Blaise shivered.

"You have a Fire Hand. You're ambitious and a good leader, but you often find yourself wishing you didn't have such a burden." Well that was general, although true. While Blaise was comfortable in a leadership role, he found it tedious. Gideon glanced up, those blue green eyes questioning but Blaise's expression gave nothing away. He glanced back down and continued.

He went over several of the lines on his hands, telling Blaise things he pretty much already knew about himself. Blaise was a bit of a skeptic of true divination, let alone a muggle attempting to play a seer, but he certainly didn't mind those lightly tanned fingers running over his palm.

He was in the middle of a sentence about his heart line when the grip around Blaise's hand tightened slightly, and the other's eyes shut, auburn eyebrows pulling together in a frown. His voice changed to a slightly deeper register.

"Within the year you're going to fall in love and for that love you'll forsake everything else."

Blue green eyes opened and were slightly unfocused, before he continued as if he hadn't interrupted his own commentary "..deeply, but are hesitant when it comes to giving your complete heart." Blaise frowned, was this all part of the act? It was a good one, he had to admit. He'd heard of seers that never remembered giving their predictions.. but this was just a muggle palmist, not Cassandra Trelawney.

"Gideon?" he asked, placing his free hand on top of the other's, trapping it between his palm, before turning it over. "Let me try?"

Gideon looked startled, eyes wide, and for a moment Blaise felt as if the other was missing something that should've been covering them, maybe glasses?

"I.. well, okay." The other consented, "but that's not my active hand."

Blaise's face took on a smug expression. "It doesn't matter, I think both palms would say the same." The other frowned at him in confusion, as Blaise dropped his own gaze to their hands, and now it was Gideon's turn to shiver.

"Tomorrow, you will find yourself with a man that you met here tonight. He'll be picking you up at seven at your place…" his gaze flickered upward to find Gideon watching him with a bemused smile.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"No, I didn't ask, your palms told me you and I are meant to." Gideon laughed, but looked a bit flustered as if he wasn't used to anyone showing this much interest in him. It was charming, but Blaise was sure it was untrue.

"Well.. in that case.. here." He pulled his hands away and withdrew a business card from the front pocket of his jacket, and taking an ink pen from the top of the desk quickly wrote a series of numbers and a street address, and handed it to Blaise. "My address and phone number."

It was at that moment that Pansy came bursting through the door. "Blaise, are you finish—" she stopped as she looked between the two, and then a rather satisfied 'cat got the canary' smile crossed her lips. "Oh. Should I leave? It's just that there's quite a few more people out here.."

Blaise was about to tell her to bugger off, but Gideon was wearing a rather guilty expression, he was working after all. "Fine, Pansy." He said and then turned back to Gideon. "Tomorrow. Seven, I'll see you then." And he took the card from the other's still outstretched hand and pulling him forward by it pressed his lips against the other's in a chaste kiss that he hoped would leave the other wanting more.

As he neared the door, he linked his arm through hers. "Not one word, Pansy."

"But I have more than one word to say." She protested as they exited the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Blaise spent the next day facilitating between being somewhat confused and being anxious for the evening to arrive. The more he thought of Gideon, the more he felt that he'd known him or seen him before. And what was he doing, asking out a _muggle?_ Okay,so the times had changed, all thanks to Harry Potter, Merlin bless his soul.

The man had been declared missing a couple of years after his wife had died during childbirth. The tragic story had been splashed across the Prophet. And _why_ was the thinking about Potter, when he should be thinking about the best way to get into Gideon's pants tonight? Surely after that, he wouldn't have this insane attraction toward the very cute – no very sexy, very _muggle_ man.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Blaise arrived on time as he said he would, and he had made sure that he'd worn clothes that would help him blend. He checked the card in his hand, his slightly sweating palm. He couldn't believe that he was nervous. He was Blaise Zabini, he didn't get nervous over things like this. Frowning at himself, he knocked on the door, perhaps a little harder than he should have.

He could hear barking and a male voice muffled by the wood of the door, before it opened a crack to reveal blue green eyes. "Hey Blaise, uhm, come on in for a second. I still have to get my coat." He said and it was obvious that he was pushing something back with his lower body as he pulled the door open.

Blaise entered and was immideatly attacked.

"Snuffles! No! Bad dog, bad!" Gideon exclaimed as he pulled on the collar of the large black dog. "I'm so sorry Blaise!" The german shepherd just grinned at him and panted. Blaise stood there not knowing what to do with his hands that took the brunt of the bath the canine had decided to give him. He wasn't going to wipe the drool off on his jeans, thank you very much.

Gideon finally got the dog to heel and obey, and Snuffles, was it?, now sat by the hearth, wagging his tail staring at him with an innocent expression, as Harry handed him a wet and dry cloth for his hands. His face was red, from either embarrassment or exertion, Blaise wasn't sure. The apologies were obviously heartfelt, but overdone.

He placed the towel on a nearby standing glass top table, and stepped closer to Gideon, placing one hand on the other's shoulder, and pressing his fingertips against the moving lips with the other. They closed instantly in reaction, the action like a kiss against his fingers. Heat pulled in Blaise's stomach, among other places, but he restrained himself.

"It's alright, Gideon. Let's try this again." He shot a look at the dog to make sure it was still there, and seeing that it had now laid down, but was still watching, removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. He raised his hand from it's resting place on Gideon's shoulder to tangle in the red-gold strands, that didn't burn like fire, but felt like silk. He nibbled on the lower lip, before pulling away. "Are you ready for our date?"

Gideon looked flustered, and Merlin if Blaise didn't just want to move them to the couch, but the dog was still watching and it was weird, and despite his thoughts earlier of getting Gideon out of his system, he didn't want to move that quickly just yet. "Yes, our date. Let me just.. get my coat."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

They ate a local diner, not a black tie restaurant, but the food was good, and the atmosphere intimate. "So.. Snuffles huh? How'd you come up with that?" Blaise asked, unsure of what topic was safe to talk about. For all intents and purposes they had just met the previous evening, and Blaise wanted this to go well, but it was at least a little awkard.

Gideon laughed, "I'm not even sure. I just saw him at the shelter, and did you know that black dogs are the most overlooked statistically?" Blaise gave a shake of his head, "Anyway, so he looks at me and just cocks his head to the side as if to ask me where I've been all this time, and I just thought well.. I thought he looked a lot like Snuffles. I don't know where that came from, I've never known a Snuffles, at least I don't think I have, but the name kind of stuck."

Blaise frowned slightly. "You don't think you have?"

It was Gideon's turn to frown as he fiddled with his fork and looked down at his plate. "I uhm.. I don't remember a whole lot. I was in an accident a couple of years ago. It kind of made some memories go missing." He raised his hand and rubbed at a spot just above and behind his left ear.

"Oh." Blaise said, and wasn't that awkard?

Gideon looked up and smiled a little. "I'm not crazy or anything, just memory challenged. There are times when little flashes come back, but it's not very often. I had this crazy dream last night though. A guy from the party last night was in it."

At Blaise's look, he continued on quickly with a blush, "NOT that kind of dream. And even so he was younger in it. We were at some kind of school and he was calling me something, I don't remember, but I think it was hurtful. I think it must have happened, not necessarily him I mean, but someone he reminds me of, maybe back when I was in school. Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I think so.. which man was it?" Blaise asked, trying to seem nonchalant, but wanting to see if there was some sort of competition he had to look out for, even with Gideon's assurances that wasn't the case.

"Hmm.. he had blonde hair, grey eyes, kind of a pointy face? His wife was there with him. I think they were both wearing green?"

"Oh, Draco and Astoria. Yes, I think he must have just reminded you of someone then." Beause there was no way that Draco would have stepped foot into the muggle world as a child voluntarily. Not that he would have ever been made to. His Father had felt the same way. He almost missed the shadow that crossed the other's face as he mentioned their names.

"Gideon?" he asked, now a bit concerned.

"I'm fine! I'm sorry, let's talk about something else besides well the swiss cheese state of my brain. What do you do?"

Blaise let it go, feeling somewhat relieved actually. Now how to explain what he did without breaking the Wizarding Law. "I'm an investor in medical research." Or Draco's potion lab and research. Before Gideon could ask more about it, he asked a question of his own. "And you? Is fortune telling your full time job?"

"Ah well no. I do that as a side job. I actually volunteer at the hospital a couple times a week, and I work at a small bakery. I think I must have liked to cook, and well the hospital is the one where I woke up and they were extremely kind, so I make it a point to help those patients that are there now without anyone to visit them. Beyond that.. well I evidently came from a wealthy family." He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to ruffle some, and a sense of deja vu struck Blaise again, before Gideon smoothed it back down again.

The feeling left him unsettled. It was staring to annoy him. It was like looking at an optical illusion. If you stared at it straight on, it was impossible to see but if you focused beyond it or glanced it from the side the picture became clear.

"Have we met before?" Blaise suddenly asked and then felt foolish, but Gideon didn't laugh just looked at him for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think so.. I would have remembered you, I think. Well," he laughed self-depreciatingly, " I can't actually know that for certain. But sometimes.. it feels like I've _seen _you before, but it's not a sense of having every known you."

"You can do more than see me _now_," Blaise said with a suggestive leer that made Gideon laugh and blush at the same time.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The evening had been a success in Blaise's opinion, and the night was still young. He watched Gideon as the other walked a few steps infront of him to his door and he admired the **grace** with which he walked. Blaise studied the other's frame, liking the way his shoulders tapered down to a lean waist, the way his jeans fit across his backside, and the way they accentuated the legs.

Blaise thought he would have done well on a broom. Maybe as a seeker, he had the same poise and posture of Potter, who'd been one of the bet seekers Blaise had ever seen play. Too bad _he_ had been straight. And _why _was he thinking about Potter again? Okay so they kind of had the same build, but that was it, and maybe their jawline was of the same cut, and the hands, and alright so maybe he'd had a thing for Potter back in the day, but it wasn't anything he'd ever actually seriously considered.

Maybe Gideon was..

Wait what was he thinking about again? Oh yes, getting into Gideon's pants. As Gideon went to unlock the door, he wrapped his arms around the slender man from behind, lips attaching themselves to the other's neck, kissing the soft skin there. Gideon's breath stuttered for a moment, and the key scraped against the lock.

"J-just let me get this open."

"Mmm but then I get to open you, right? Like my own little present. Merlin, you're wearing too many clothes."

The key turned in the lock as Gideon stiffened and tilted his neck away from Blaise's lips. "Merlin?" he asked.

Shit! Blaise couldn't believe it… "You don't like it? You're a fortune teller and he was a wizard.. I guess I'm not very good at pet names, eh?" Blaise was glad Gideon was in front of him and couldn't see the sweat he was sure forming on his brow.

Gideon seemed cautiously uncertain. "Pet name? It's a little early for that, isn't it?.. I've never done this thing before, I don't think I've ever.. I don't usually.." sleep with anyone on the first date, was left unsaid.

"We don't have to.." Blaise said, and couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He'd never cared before, he'd always just talked them around, or left feeling unsatisfied and angry for being led on.

Gideon turned in his arms, leaning his back against the door, and staring up into Blaise's with blue green eyes that for a moment Blaise could have sworn should've been only green. "Are you sure? I well.." Gideon chewed on his lower lip, and Blaise wanted to nibble on it with his own teeth like earlier. "I like you a lot, and I don't want it to get all complicated too fast. Can we just take it a little more slowly and see how things go?"

Which would mean more dates, with Gideon.. who was a muggle. It was a bad idea, it would lead to ruin, but he was fascinated, and not many things fascinated Blaise.

Blaise let out a slow breath and with a reassuring smile, kissed Gideon and said "If that's what you want, okay. I guess I should be heading out.." He removed his arms from Gideon, but at the same time, Gideon wrapped one of his own arms around Blaise and in his ear said softly,

"Just because we're not .. you know.. you can come in, and there's other things we can do." His breath was warm and moist on Blaise's ear and Blaise answered, to his surprise perhaps a bit breathily.

"Yeah?"

Gideon didn't answer verbally, but nodded and then reaching back turned the doorknob and let the door open so they could walk in side.

After which Blaise was pounced upon once again.

"SNUFFLES! NO!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The following weeks sped by quickly between dates with Gideon, snogging Gideon, and thinking of Gideon, it seemed like the days just fell off the calendar like in a muggle silent film. Blaise had never enjoyed himself with one person so much before.

Gideon made him laugh, and he made him want to make the world a better place, which was an entirely new feeling for Blaise altogether as usually he couldn't be bothered. Gideon had even dragged him to the hospital one afternoon. It had been depressing, all those needles, and medical equipment. But the people there, the patients who had spent the longest time there, all lit up when they saw Gideon. It said a lot about a person, Blaise knew, what other's reactions to them were. Blaise had told Gideon that he thought Gideon had a 'saving people' thing, and Gideon had looked bewildered before answering that he thought someone had told him that before.

Blaise had even gone with Gideon to a puppy training class for Snuffles. Who could now sit stay on command, and then treat Blaise to loving puppy kisses. The look on Blaise's face when Gideon had told him that Snuffles was basically still a puppy, had thrown Gideon into a fit of laughter that had made tears course down his cheeks, which Blaise had playfully kissed away.

Yet there were some moments that Blaise felt a sense of disorientation when he was around Gideon, though. It was like water slipping through his fingers, or maybe sand, because sand left some sort of grainy residue behind. He always had the feeling that he was about to stumble upon something important, but then something blocked that path.

See? He could never get Gideon off his mind.

And it was thinking of Gideon that got Blaise in trouble with Pansy.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Sorry Pansy."

The woman signed with a put upon air. "And here I was even talking about your boy toy."

"He's not my boy toy"

"Man friend, whatever. Anyway! I think he must be a squib." She said.

"A squib? Gideon? I don't think so.."

"Just hear me out. You know how you two met, with him being the fortune teller and everything. Well.. he told me that night that I would lose something very precious to me, but not to worry because it would come back to me all on it's own. Well just the other day I left the front window open, and you know how Darling is a curious little thing, jumped out and I didn't even realize it and shut her out. " Darling was Pansy's cat, a feline that was just as prone to sticking it's nose into place's it didn't belong, and usually getting away with the trouble it caused.

"Well when I found her missing, I was worried sick. SICK, Blaise I tell you. Two days later I left for a function, and wouldn't you believe it, when I came back, there was Darling! Curled up calm as you please on the front step, just waiting for me to get home!"

Blaise was confused. ."And this has to do with Gideon being a squib how?"

Pansy looked exhasperated. "He foretold the future! I lost my precious Darling and she came back to me! Just like he said he would."

Blaise sighed and went to retort, but Pansy was just getting started.

"I know what you're going to say! That the reading was so generic that it could've applied to anything, but Astoria floo called me last week. And she's pregnant!" At Blaise's blank look, Pansy continued. "Gideon told her there would be a new addition to the family soon. And Theo stopped by the other night and said he had just been to St. Mungo's and it turns out he has a mild curse, and Gideon had told him to go and get checked, because there was some sort of illness or wrongness, or what have you, plaguing Theo."

"It's still so generic Pansy.."

"Well, what did he tell you? Has it happened yet?" Pansy asked, her keen eyes sharp. Blaise stilled and remembered what Gideon had told him.

"_Within the year you're going to fall in love and for that love you'll forsake everything else."_

That was not something he wanted to share with Pansy, and he wasn't in love with Gideon, was he? And it wouldn't mean he would have to give up everything if he was. Wizards and witches had been with muggles before.

So he answered safely, "No, it hasn't." But that felt like a lie even as the words passed his teeth.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gideon and Blaise's relationship progressed at good pace, so that most nights Blaise stayed over at Gideon's. They had moved past that hurdle in their relationship, and Blaise had found that even after sex, he didn't want to give Gideon up.

And so came the moment where Blaise told Gideon the truth. He'd even registered what he was about to do with the ministry so he wouldn't have a citation owled to him about using magic in front of a muggle.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, Snuffles curled up in his dog bed in the corner, watching for any falling scraps of food, when Blaise finally told him.

"Gideon there's something I need to tell you. And I don't want you to freak out. I'm a wizard, Gideon."

Gideon stared at him blankly for a moment. Blaise began to grow concerned, had he broken the other man. He was just about to reach out, when Gideon replied, "You're a _what_?"

"A wizard. As in I use a wand and fly a broomstick, and make potions."

"Is this a joke, because haha – actually no, it's not that funny."

Blaise hated being labeled as a liar. "I'll show you then." He pulled his wand from the wand holster under his sleeve. Gideon flinched and stood suddenly.

"I—I don't think I want to see. You don't have to show me anything, you can go." There was panic in his voice, and Blaise didn't understand it. Did Gideon think he was _lying_.

That both hurt and angered him. And how had he let Gideon in so close? "Just _watch." _He demanded and pointed his wand at the tea kettle. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The tea kettle rose steadily and stopped a foot of the table. Gideon's blue green eyes were wide as he ran his hand over the space above the kettle.

"No strings," he said softly, and then began to hyperventilate as he sank back down into the kitchen chair.

"No it's magic." Gideon was pale and he was still breathing in way that worried Blaise. "Gideon, calm down" Gideon looked up at him panicked and Blaise could tell he didn't know if he could get this breathing normal again. Blaise dropped his wand and pulled Gideon up into his arms, pressing him into his chest and resting his palms on the other's back.

"Breathe with me. In .. Out.. In.. Out.. good."

They stood there for a long time, Gideon quietly breathing, his heart racing under Blaise's fingertips.

"A wizard, huh? Beats being a fortune teller." Gideon's soft voice broke the silence, and Blaise's chuckled relieved that the time of panicking was over.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It had been a lengthy discussion that had followed, full of questions about magic, and "Oh! That's why you said Merlin, that night" and how Gideon thought he might have been an old boyfriend.

Blaise still had moments of déjà vu, but that was less of a concern than Gideon's nightmares. They started three days after he had come out of the magical closet. Blaise would wake to Gideon screaming in his arms, or shivering in fear pulling himself as close to Blaise as humanly possible. He could never remember his dreams after, just faint impressions that left him physically sick with grief and upset.

Beyond the déjà vu and the concern, was a keen sense of paranoia. Blaise had the feeling he was being watched and stalked, and it made a shiver run down his spine like little ants across the skin of it. It turned out he was right.

He was turning down the allyway that led to Draco's lab, when he was forcefully pulled to a halt and slammed up against the stone side of a building, a wand tip digging it's way into the soft flesh beneath his chin. Whoever he thought it might be, he wasn't expecting it to be one of the Weasley family.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron all but tried to roar in his face, though the effect was shattered by the way he tried to keep his voice low so as to not garner any attention from those on the main thoroughfare.

"I should be asking you, that. I'm not the one accosting innocent bystanders." Ron sneered at him.

"You're far from innocent. I want to know what you're doing with Gideon." The day was full of surprises, because Blaise hadn't been expecting that question either.

"So Pansy was right about him." Weasley's face paled, making the freckles stand out, "and it's none of your business what I'm doing with him." Then taking in the red hair and the blue eyes of the man, and while neither were the same shade as Gideon's… "are you related? Is that it? Is he your family's little muggle secret."

For some reason Weasley looked relieved, but that didn't deter Blaise.

"So is that it? Your pureblood family produced a squib, and now you've hidden him away, hm? What would Potter think?"

There was a moment of stillness, when the fists tightened even further on his robes, and the wand digged in deeper, when Blaise honestly believed Weasley might actually harm him in a nonreversible way when the other pushed away from him, causing Blaise to smack his head against the stone wall behind him.

"Just stay the fuck away from him Zabini. You're causing more harm than you know. Consider this a warning."

And with that he watched as Ron disappeared down the alleyway, too stunned by the conversation or the smack to the head to follow or shoot off a parting hex. He stayed there for several moments wondering if he should tell Gideon he had family out there, but it was a family that obviously didn't want him to know about them. Wouldn't that hurt his lover? It created a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of any sort of harm coming to Gideon.

Better not to tell him then.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The nightmares got worse, and they were effecting even Gideon's daytime hours. There were times when he would go still, and blank, and come to with tears in his eyes though he couldn't explain to Blaise the why of it.

They'd been together ten months when it came to a head. Gideon woke up crying.

"I died Blaise, I died! And there was a man, but he wasn't a man because his face, it was all wrong, kind of like a serpents, and there was green light. And it didn't so much hurt.. but I died! I think I'm going crazy, Blaise. I keep having these flashbacks but they don't have anything to do with me. I see a woman and there's so much blood and they couldn't save her, not with all the magic in the world. And sometimes there's an owl, like the ones you get, but a lighter color. And.."

"It's okay, Gideon, you're not dead. No one is dying. Just breathe with me." Blaise said in soft whispers holding the other tightly, feeling Gideon's body tremble against him. There were soft sobs that slowly quietened in slumber, though his face looked less than peaceful even then.

Blaise's fingers threaded through the dark red hair, when his fingers caught on the place where Gideon had touched all those months ago on their first date. He frowned, his finger's tracing the shape of it, and then stilling, in shock.

It was a lightning bolt.

And all those months of moments where he felt like he'd forgotten something or that something was out of place rushed back to him. All those moments where he had thought maybe, just crazily, that Harry Potter wasn't missing, he was right there in front of him.

Now it was Blaise having a hard time breathing as it all clicked into place.

Gideon wasn't a relative of Weasley's. He was Weasley's best friend. And all those time that Blaise had come to the realization that Gideon was Harry, a suggestion spell had caused him to think of other things.. but he'd broken through that, because well it could only work so well until it's power wore thin.

Something was obviously going on, and Gideon was unaware of it, or was becoming aware of it.

And it was slowly tearing him apart.

He pulled Gideon… Harry closer to him, his hold tightening so the other murmered something in his sleep and nestled his cheek against his chest.

Gideon or Harry. It didn't matter, he was Blaise's. And he would get his answers, even if he had to hunt Weasley down himself.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

As it turned out, Blaise didn't have to work too hard. Weasley and his wife came to him. It was one of the rare days that he was actually at his manor, but it had a more extensive library and he was researching what sort of spells or potions could be used to make one so effectively forget their past and shield others from recognizing them.

He had jumped when the house elf had popped in next to him announcing that he had visitors.

"Very well. I'll meet them in the office."

When he arrived it was to find the red haired man pacing, and the witch staring at one of the photos of Gideon and him. There was a wistfulness in her gaze that made him shore himself up for his conversation with the more volatile half.

He took his seat behind the desk, comfortable in the space it put between them.

"So." He started, as the other two seemed at a loss. "Gideon is not a squib, and he's not your blood relative."

Weasley's face turned red and he almost stood up from where he had sat just moments before, but Granger.. or was it Weasley now? Placed her hand upon his forearm to settle him.

"Right on one count, wrong on the other. Gideon is not a squib, and I can tell you know who he really is. We could feel the spell break," so that explained who had placed the forget me and compulsion spells. "After Ginny's and the baby's death.. Harry.. well he was in a bad place. Too many losses and in too few years. It was too much for him, and it was traumatic. He began to hate his magic and in return his magic started fighting against him. He.. We thought it best for him to live and so we helped him to forget and suppressed at least most of his magic. The Weasley's blood adopted him, and while curse scars can't be erased, we shifted it."

Blaise's eyes widened slightly, and his grip tightened minutely on the arm rest of the chair. To think of the pain Harry .. Gideon had been in, emotionally, magically, and then due to both physically. And he thought of how Gideon had looked these past few weeks, tired, worn out, and drawn. Last week he'd been physically ill. And his premonitions were coming more and closer together. Little things, about how it would rain at a certain time of the day when the forecast didn't call for it, or how Blaise should be careful of a green plant when Draco had added too much of an ingredient to his potion, causing it to blow up in both of their faces. After all of which, Gideon had to take a lie down due to a debilitating headache.

Blaise shared this with them, and while Weasley looked disheartened, Granger looked resigned.

"Yes.. magic will find a way to make itself known. And for the longest time it was just Harry using palmistry, and it was enough. And then you…" she paused unsure of how to continue, voice thick with the beginning of tears.

"I bolloxed it all up."

Granger nodded, "Yes."

"So everything about Gideon.. is a lie?" Was he in love with a lie?

Hermione looked at him sharply. "No. He's still fundamentally Harry, just.. without the hurtful memories. We watched him closely the first year and a half, and when it seemed that no one suspected and he was doing fine, we lowered our guard. And then you registered with the ministry that you were going to tell a muggle.. it crossed my desk." Blaise should have guessed she'd end up in the ministry somewhere.

"And that's when Weasley there accosted me." Blaise said with a nod of his head to the taller man.

Granger gave her boyfriend..husband? Blaise looked down at their hands. Husband then. Her husband an irritated look. He had the decency to look sheepish.

"So" she continued, "we've been checking in again, out of sight, and he's not doing too well, is he?" Blaise gave a small shake of his head. "You do know there's only one solution to this, right?" she asked. "It was stupid to have him stay in Europe. .but we were selfish."

At that, Blaise's voice rose, "So what you're saying is, that you're going to take his memories and what? Ship him off to America or Australia, or what fucking Timbuktu? And what about he wants?"_ And what about what I want? _Blaise wanted to yell.

Weasley shifted in his seat. "We could.. talk to him about it. It probably wouldn't change the outcome, but maybe he changed his mind, Hermione." There was hope in those blue eyes but it was a small thing swallowed by grief, and Blaise couldn't help but feel the same.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

This had not been a good idea, Blaise decided as he stood with his arms wrapped around Gideon, trying to help him breathe. "It'll be alright Gideon, just breathe." Snuffles sat on the opposite side of the couch, his head in Gideon's lap softly whining.

"Shouldn't . . you.. be …be calling me.. Harry?" Gideon said between breaths.

"No. You'll always be _my_ Gideon." He said into his ear. Gideon shuddered, almost as if in relief before he pulled away to look at the ones who had started the panic attack in the first place.

"Ron and Hermione." He said and held out his arms, and that was all it took for them to fall into his arms in a tearful reunion. Blaise stood to leave and give them privacy, but Gideon reached out and clutched his jacket tightly and shot him a tear-filled desperate look for him to stay.

The conversation that followed was not a pleasant one. Gideon asking if certain dreams he'd had were real or a figment of his imagination. Most of the time they had been real. They had laughed about how Gideon had called the dog Snuffles, and explained why the name was important. When he asked about his aunt and uncle and the abuse he had suffered with them, Hermione had looked like she would cry, and Ron looked like he wanted to beat something up. Blaise realized that Harry must have never told them a lot of what he was asking about now, and he found that he felt much like Ron did.

When it came to Ginny's death, Gideon broke down again.

"I don't.. I don't think that I can live with all of this. It's like living their deaths all over again, my parents, Sirius, Remus.. all of them. But if I forget again…I'll forget everything until now too." He turned his gaze to Blaise and squeezed the hand he had yet to let go of.

"And I loved Ginny, part of me still does, and even without my memories I know I always will. But I love you too now Blaise, but I don't know how to handle all of this. I can already feel my magic warring inside of me.. but I can't, I don't want to forget you."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before closing them. "He'll always bring magic back to your life Harry. Through his friends, or even just the unconscious action of accidental magic. You've always been sensitive to it, and that's not going to change when we.. take your memories again."

Gideon lowered his eyes to their joined hands, and would have let go if Blaise hadn't held on tightly.

"**I'll make sure you never forget me."** He said firmly and looked to Hermione and Ron.

"Give me the magic suppressant as well."

Gideon looked up in shock, "Blaise you can't! Your friends and your life!"

"My friends will get over it. I'll cut my ties, there aren't that many to do so with, and get my things in order. And we'll start our new life together. Don't you remember the fortune you gave me at the party?"

Gideon frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't think so.. You told me_.. "Within the year you're going to fall in love and for that love you'll forsake everything else." _And it's true. I did and I will."

They embraced each other, and there wasn't much left to be said after that.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It took surprisingly little time for Blaise to get things in order, and while he had aquantinces, he didn't have many close friends. He had met with the Goblins of the repaired Gringotts who were all too aware of the situation. Money was to be taken out each month of a special vault toward his investment in Draco's potions lab, and another was set up tied to a muggle bank account in Canada.

Pansy had been the hardest to say goodbye too, though she didn't actually know it was goodbye.

"So off to Australia with the fortune teller? I'm so happy for you Blaise!" A bit of misleading, because that wasn't where he and Gideon were actually going. "You have yet to thank me though. For setting you up with him."

"You did no such thing." Blaise said but at her knowing smirk, frowned. "Pansy?"

"That's my secret!" she said smugly. "Oh Blaise, you'll write to me, won't you?"

"Of course," Blaise lied, only feeling slightly sorrowful for it. "And you.. take care of yourself. Find yourself your own match, yeah?"

"Perhaps." She said.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Their hands shook as they held the vials and Hermione and Ron stood nearby. They had said their goodbyes before Blaise had arrived, and all of their faces were tear streaked and their eyes red. But Harry looked tired, ill, and resolute.

"Are you sure, Blaise?"

"Positive."

And they drank.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The end of the 24 Hour crazy fast writing for me! Woo hoo! Maybe a sequel later? Did anyone notice that Harry's new name is Molly's brother's and Harry's grandfather's names together? I'm so clever. :P And I found myself rather liking Pansy. I should write a series of fics where she pairs people up. Anyway! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
